No One Mourns the Wicked
by flashwitch
Summary: The Fall finally hits Mycroft when he's taken his assistant to see a show.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you watch the Fall, and then listen to the soundtrack to Wicked. Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

><p>Mycroft was crying.<p>

A wasn't sure if she was happy about this or not.

It was her night. Once every lunar month (not calendar month, she'd insisted) he had to take her out to an event of her choosing, for which he would pay, and on that night there was to be no discussion of work.  
>Of course, it rarely worked exactly how she wanted it to, but this month she'd thought it would be good for them both.<p>

He'd gotten the tickets to Wicked, just as she'd wanted. At first he'd just seemed mildly bored, as he usually did. it wasn't until the lights came up at the interval that she saw he was crying.

"What is it?"

He just shook his head.

She turned her attention back to the stage as the play resumed, and she tried to figure out exactly why Mycroft was upset.

She saw his hand tense on the seat-arm as the characters sang about Elphaba, and how she was so evil, water would melt her.

Oh.

Right.

His brother, is that what this is? She wasn't good with emotions. What should she say?

When the curtain came down at the end, A expected Mycroft to have regained control of himself.

He hadn't. he pressed a hand to his eyes.

"One moment, my dear. I seem to have something in my eye."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><em>Good news, he's dead!<em> Is that what people think? The papers seemed to say so. Mycroft ducked his head, trying to cover the tear tracks. He hadn't cried at the funeral. He hadn't cried when John had begged the corpse to get up. to not be dead. He hadn't cried when he'd realised that Sherlock was alive, and had kept it from him.

But this. It was too close.

During loathing, he imagined Sherlock and Moriarty circling each other. In Defying Gravity, he saw his brother diving off the building. In the Wizard and I, he imagined John singing about working with Sherlock. He gave a watery laugh at the image.

And who was he, if Sherlock was Elphaba? Nessa Rose? No. Maybe Galinda.

Maybe the Wizard.

He didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Come along, my dear."

"Yes sir." She pretended not to notice he was upset, tapping away at her blackberry, and they left the theatre together.

He looked at the Defying Gravity shirts and imagined Sherlock wearing one. Too soon, he decided.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are love<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***BONUS FILKS***

**The songs the way that Mycroft imagined them! If anyone who can actually sing wants to record the Sherlock versions, that would be AMAZING, please link to me and message me so I can hear them!**

Mycroft's version:

The Wizard and I:

LESTRADE  
>Many years I have waited,<br>for a man like you to appear  
>Why I predict that Sherlock<br>could be truly good  
>When you are right here<br>oh, John, oh John,  
>I'll talk at once to my team<br>Tell them of you in advance  
>With a talent like yours, John<br>There is a smallish chance  
>If you work as you should<br>You could make him good

WATSON:

Did that really just happen?  
>Have I actually understood?<br>This weird quirk I've tried  
>To suppress or hide<br>Is a talent that could  
>Help me to help Sherlock<br>If I make good  
>So I'll make good...<p>

When I work with Sherlock  
>Once I prove my worth<br>Working beside Sherlock  
>What I've waited for since,<br>since birth!  
>And with all of Sherlock's wisdom,<br>By my limp he won't be blinded.  
>Do you think that Sherlock is dumb?<br>Or like Donovan, so small minded? No!  
>He'll say to me,<br>"I see who you truly are, John,  
>A man on whom I can rely!"<br>And that's how we'll begin,  
>Oh Sherlock and I<p>

Once I am with Sherlock,  
>My whole life will change<br>'cuz when compared with Sherlock  
>No one thinks you're strange!<br>No mother is not proud of you,  
>No sister drinks her shame<br>And all London has to love you  
>When by Sherlock you're acclaimed<br>And this gift or this curse  
>I have inside<br>Maybe at last, I'll know why,  
>When we run hand in hand-<br>Sherlock and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "John my boy  
>A friend who is so superior,<br>Shouldn't a man who's so strong inside  
>Have a matching exterior?<br>And since folks here to an absurd degree,  
>Seem fixated on your disability,<br>would it be alright by you,  
>If I cured your limp from you?<p>

And though of course  
>That's not important to me<br>"Alright, why not?" I'll reply  
>Oh what a pair we'll be<br>Sherlock and I  
>Yes, what a pair we'll be<br>Sherlock and...

Unlimited  
>My future is unlimited.<br>And I've just had a vision  
>Almost like a prophecy<br>I know, it sounds truly crazy  
>And true, the vision's hazy<br>But I swear, someday there'll be  
>A sensation on the web<br>That's all to do with me...

And I'll always stand behind Sherlock  
>Feeling things I've never felt.<br>And though I'd never show it,  
>I'd be so happy, I could melt!<br>And so it will be,  
>For the rest of my life,<br>And I'll want nothing else  
>Till I die<br>Held in such high esteem  
>When people see us, they will scream<br>The internet's favourite team  
>Yes, Sherlock<br>And I!


	3. Chapter 3

**DEFYING GRAVITY:**  
>MYCROFT:<br>(Spoken) Why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once? Instead of flying off the handle!

(Sung)  
>I hope you're happy,<br>I hope you're happy now  
>I hope you're happy how you've<br>Hurt your cause forever  
>I know you think you're clever...<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>I hope you're happy<br>I hope you're happy too  
>I hope you're proud how you would<br>Grovel in submission  
>To feed your own ambition<p>

BOTH:  
>So though I can't imagine how<br>I hope you're happy  
>Right now.<p>

MYCROFT: (Spoken)  
>Sherlock, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!<br>Explain to John, we'll fix it.  
>(Sung)<br>You can still be a detective  
>What you've worked and waited for<br>You can have all you ever wanted -

SHERLOCK:  
>(Spoken)<br>I know.

(Sung)

But I don't want it - No!  
>I can't want it. Anymore.<p>

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by  
>The rules of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes<br>And leap...

It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down...

MYCROFT:  
>Can't I make you understand<br>You're having delusions of grandeur?

SHERLOCK:

I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try I'll never know.<br>Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost<p>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Tell me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<br>And you can't pull me down!

(Spoken)  
>Tell John... well, you know what to tell of what we could do together! I'll miss all we could do together<p>

(Sung)  
>Unlimited<br>John and me, unlimited  
>Together, we were the greatest team<br>That's ever been! John,  
>Dreams the way we'd planned them<p>

if we could still work in tandem...

There's no fight we couldn't win.  
>Just John and I, defying gravity<br>John and I, defying gravity

They'll never bring us down!

MYCROFT:  
>I hope you're happy.<br>I hope your happy now

that you're choosing this-

SHERLOCK:  
>(Spoken)<br>You too.

(Sung)  
>I hope it brings you bliss<p>

BOTH:

I really hope you get it  
>And you don't live to regret it<br>I hope you're happy in the end  
>I hope you're happy, in the end<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>So if you care to find me<br>Look to the Western sky!  
>As someone told me lately<br>Everyone deserves the chance to fly!  
>And if I'm flying solo<br>At least I'm flying free  
>To those who try to ground me<br>Take a message back from me!

Tell them how, I am defying gravity.  
>I'm flying high, defying gravity<br>And soon I'll match him in renown  
>And no one at New Scotland Yard<br>no detective who tries so hard  
>Is ever gonna bring me down!<p>

MYCROFT:  
>I hope you're happy<p>

LONDONERS:  
>look at him<br>he's wicked  
>! Get him!<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>Bring me down!<p>

LONDONERS:  
>No one mourns the wicked<br>So we've got to bring him-

SHERLOCK  
>Ahhhhh!<p>

LONDONERS  
>-Down!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Loathing:**

JIM:  
>What is this feeling,<br>So sudden and new?

SHERLOCK:  
>I felt the moment<br>I laid eyes on you

JIM:  
>My pulse is rushing;<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>My head is reeling;<p>

JIM:  
>My face is flushing;<p>

BOTH:  
>What is this feeling?<br>Fervent as a flame  
>Does it have a name?<br>Yes... Loathing.  
>Unadulterated loathing<p>

JIM:

For your face;

SHERLOCK:  
>Your voice;<p>

JIM:  
>Your clothing;<p>

BOTH:  
>Let's just say - I loathe it all.<br>Every little trait, however small  
>Makes my very flesh begin to crawl.<br>With simple utter loathing.  
>There's a strange exhilaration<br>In such total detestation  
>It's so pure, so strong!<br>Though I do admit it came on fast  
>Still I do believe that it can last<br>And I will be loathing  
>Loathing you<br>My whole life long!

REPORTER:  
>Oh, Richard, you're just too good<br>How can you stand it? I don't think I could!  
>He's a terror, he's a tarter<br>I don't mean to show my bias  
>! But Richard, you're a martyr.<p>

JIM (fluttering eye lashes):  
>Well; these things are sent to try us!<p>

REPORTER:  
>Poor old Richard, forced to pretend<br>By someone so false in the end  
>I just want to tell you<br>We're all on your side!  
>We share your...<p>

BOTH:  
>What is this feeling,<br>So sudden and new?  
>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.<br>My pulse is rushing  
>My head is reeling<br>Oh, what is this feeling?  
>Does it have a name?<br>Yes  
>Ahhh<p>

REPORTER (in background)  
>Loathing. Unadulterated loathing<br>For his face, his voice, his clothing  
>let's just say - we loathe it all .<br>every little trait however small  
>makes our very flesh begin to crawl<br>AHHH!

ALL:  
>Loathing!<p>

REPORTER:  
>loathing<p>

BOTH:  
>There's a strange exhilaration<p>

REPORTER:  
>loathing<p>

BOTH:  
>In such total detestation<p>

REPORTER:

loathing

BOTH:  
>It's so pure. So strong<p>

REPORTER:  
>So strong!<p>

BOTH:  
>Though I do admit it came on fast<br>Still I do believe that it can last  
>And I will be...<p>

REPORTER:  
>loathing...<p>

BOTH:  
>loathing<br>For forever...

REPORTER:  
>loathing...<p>

BOTH:  
>loathing,<br>Truly deeply loathing you  
>loathing you<br>My whole Life long!

REPORTER:  
>Loathing<br>Unadulterated loathing

JIM:  
>Boo!<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>Please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**for good: i imagine this being sung at the funeral with Sherlock hiding behind a tree.**

SHERLOCK:  
>I'm limited<br>Just look at me - I'm limited  
>And just look at you<br>You can do all I couldn't do, John  
>So now it's up to you<br>For both of us - now it's up to you...

JOHN (standing at Sherlock's grave):  
>I've heard it said<br>That people come into our lives for a reason  
>Bringing something we must learn<br>And we are led  
>To those who help us most to grow<br>If we let them  
>And we help them in return<br>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
>But I know I'm who I am today<br>Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good

SHERLOCK:  
>It well may be<br>That we will never meet again  
>In this lifetime<br>So let me say before we part  
>So much of me<br>Is made of what I learned from you  
>You'll be with me<br>Like a handprint on my heart  
>And now whatever way our stories end<br>I know you have re-written mine  
>By being my friend...<p>

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<p>

JOHN:  
>Because I knew you<p>

BOTH:  
>I have been changed for good<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>And just to clear the air<br>I ask forgiveness  
>For the things I've done you blame me for<p>

JOHN:  
>But then, I guess we know<br>There's blame to share

BOTH:  
>And none of it seems to matter anymore<p>

JOHN:  
>Like a comet pulled from orbit<br>As it passes a sun  
>Like a stream that meets a boulder<br>Halfway through the wood

SHERLOCK:  
>Like a ship blown from its mooring<br>By a wind off the sea  
>Like a seed dropped by a skybird<br>In a distant wood

BOTH:  
>Who can say if I've been<br>Changed for the better?  
>I do believe I have been<br>Changed for the better

JOHN:  
>And because I knew you...<p>

SHERLOCK:  
>Because I knew you...<p>

BOTH:  
>Because I knew you...<br>I have been changed for good...


End file.
